


Illustrations for Atomos

by menhir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menhir/pseuds/menhir
Summary: Three illustrations created for the 2017 Winteriron Bang :)





	Illustrations for Atomos

**Author's Note:**

> All of these illustrations were made for [Atomos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12505164/chapters/28470952) by [SierraNovembr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr), created for the 2017 WinterIron Bang :3 This story made me ugly cry and I love it!

 

 

 

[Read Atomos here! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12505164/chapters/28470952)


End file.
